


Melt It Down

by JoanneElizabeth (joanneelizabeth)



Series: Here Beneath My Skin [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I literally can't think of a tag for this, but you know like have fun, sorry not sorry for the lack of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanneelizabeth/pseuds/JoanneElizabeth
Summary: Katya was no stranger to weekend hookups, and she was enjoying her time on the weekends with Trixie.





	Melt It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience during my break. Here's a little something for Pride this year, a few weeks early.

 

Katya was no stranger to weekend hookups. The kind of girls you made plans for every weekend, but didn't see or hear much of during the week. The casual hookups, the laid back get-to-know-you dinners before sex until eventually one of you becomes disinterested and just doesn’t call back the next week. Katya thought she was pretty good at them, had grown used to them during different periods of her life. It was easier than falling head over heels for a girl and planning to make things official just to run into her at brunch with one of your exes, as an arbitrary example that she certainly had never experienced before.

Katya had said goodbye to Trixie on Sunday afternoon, just as she had the Sunday before, with a coffee-flavored kiss goodbye after another round of sex before Trixie insisted on leaving to start her own routine before the work week began anew. They were only three weeks into whatever it was they had, four dates with a sprinkling of shaky communication from Katya as she wrapped up the semester in between them.

But now it was Wednesday, and Katya was on her balcony with a cigarette and her phone, Jasmine’s face pixelated as she drove to her own balcony and cigarette in Atlanta, some hundreds of miles away. 

“And I said to him that his breath smelled like he had been eating assholes,” she said “And I know he wasn’t eating my asshole on that day so I asked him whose asshole he had been eating.” 

Katya screamed in laughter, knowing that Jasmine wasn’t actually concerned with the fidelity of her latest fuck buddy. A soft  _ ping _ rang over Jasmine’s cursing at a car on the road.

“Hey, do you have a lot of grading to do? I’ve got a mountain of paperwork. Want to do work together? You could come over if you want.” A text from Trixie read.

Katya lowered her phone to reply without thinking, causing Jasmine’s voice to call out, “Miss Katya who are you texting during our time together?” 

“Sorry, Trixie asked if I wanted to grade together, she says she has a lot of paperwork today.” 

“Is that what the lesbians are calling it nowadays?” Jasmine laughed, “Which one is Trixie?” Katya gasped, quickly clicking back to Jasmine.

“Don’t which-one-is-she me! She’s the girl I told you about from the colloquium, that I saw at the club after. We’ve had a few fun dates recently.”

“Oh, the hyper femme with the massive titties,” Jasmine acknowledged, snapping her fingers.

“Should have never sent you her instagram,” Katya scowled. 

She returned to texting Trixie back. “That sounds great! Why don’t you come over here, so we don’t bother your roommate. Whenever’s fine.”  

“Well I hope you’ve got time to get your pussy ate while you’re finishing your grades, because you can’t put these off ‘til next week like you always do,” Jasmine warned, “There is no next week.”

“It should be easy. I made it mostly fill in the blank or multiple choice this time because I’m feeling extra lazy, and the kids were really great this time around.” Katya stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray.

“Well, all I know is someone had to reschedule our facetime because they had a lot of work to do,” Jasmine glared, “Putting my life in danger to do this while I drive.”

“Um excuse me, that’s because you wanted to talk after you got back from the show, which was going to be way too late for me!”

“I said what I said, girl.” 

“Okay, okay,” Katya laughed. She truly appreciated these weekly chats she had with her old college roommate, because no one else was ever going to call Katya on her bullshit quite like Jasmine would.

“Didn’t you go out this weekend with her?” Jasmine asked, head turned to check a blind spot.

“Yeah, we went to this vegetarian place she picked, and I took her to Brasserie after for drinks and dessert. It’s so ridiculously bougie, I love taking women there to feel like the ultimate sugar mama.” Katya’s eyes glazed over as she recalled Trixie leaning back against the booth to laugh at Katya’s joke, fancy cocktail in hand. She had looked incredible, tits spilling out of her off the shoulder dress, and Katya couldn’t help but wonder if the fourth date was too soon to propose a quickie in the bathroom. It hadn’t mattered, because Trixie had declined a second drink, instead asking Katya if they could go home. Like the weekend before, they had found their way to bed quickly. But unlike the previous weekend, Trixie had been more aggressive in asking for what she wanted, which just so happened to be Katya’s strap and her hair pulled. The next morning, Katya had barely been able to start breakfast before Trixie was eating her out against the kitchen counter.

Another text from Trixie interrupted Katya's daze, reading “Great! I'll leave soonish. Have you eaten yet?”

Katya sent back a quick “no” and caught Jasmine’s knowing smirk.

“What?” 

“You like this one,” Jasmine said.

“It’s still new,” Katya defended, “And you know how it goes.” Katya’s romantic history sat unspoken between them. 

“I know, Miss Katya. I know,” Jasmine sighed. Katya could see Jasmine’s car turning and slowing down in the clipped scenery behind her.

“You home?” 

“Yeah, I’m pulling in. I’ll call you next week. Let me know how tonight goes!” 

Katya agreed, clicking Jasmine’s face away. She hauled herself out of her patio chair and back into the apartment. She tidied for a few minutes, making sure the laundry was put in the hamper and her dishes were out of the sink. She pulled her grading from her tote and separated it into piles, starting on the closest one. 

She had finished a whole class when her doorbell rang. Katya thudded down the steps to open the door, revealing Trixie in a white t-shirt and track shorts, ponytail swishing behind her.

“Hi, I look a mess, I’m going to the gym when I leave here and didn’t want to change,” Trixie smiled apologetically across the pizza box in her hand. 

“You look incredible. And you brought pizza!” Katya took it from her and led the way back up the stairs to her loft.

“Yeah, I just got cheese because I didn’t know your preferred toppings.”

“My preferred toppings are she and her, thank you for asking,” Katya grinned.

“Surprised you didn’t make that a sex joke,” Trixie giggled, her work bag falling into a dining chair. “Honey, oh honey, the only time I prefer to top is when I’m on my period, honey.” 

“I’d let you bottom on your period,” Katya whispered into Trixie’s ear, crowding close behind her, hands on her hips roaming downwards.

“Mm, I’ll remind you of that next week.” Trixie turned and placed a quick peck on Katya’s lips. She began rifling through her bag, pulling out a laptop and a cord. 

“So what’s the deal with this paperwork?” Katya asked as she pulled plates and cups out for their meal.

“My manager’s on maternity leave so I offered to do all of the scheduling and filing and report pulling, because I’m trying to take her job from her. But turns out that shit is confusing when you’re taking over a broken system built by an incompetent idiot.” Katya hummed in sympathy as Trixie set up her computer on the table.

“I think I’m just going to rebuild some of the systems tonight, if you’ve got a lot to work on?” Trixie glanced over at Katya, who was plating the pizza.

“I’ve got three more classes of finals to grade, and then I need to enter them all in and finish out the grades for those classes. Should be at least a few hours worth.” Trixie nodded, taking the offered pizza.

“Thanks for dinner,” Katya said as she took a bite.

“You’re welcome. Thanks for having me over. I get so distracted when I work alone, I always end up online shopping or procrasturbating,” Trixie confessed.

“If you start fingering yourself while you’re working tonight, I wouldn’t stop you,” Katya purred, leaning in. Trixie did a small scream laugh that Katya had grown used to. When she’d first met Trixie, her laugh had caused Katya to jump in fright with it’s suddenness and loudness. Now, it was just Trixie.  
“Please do though, I have a ton to get done.” Katya shrugged and took another bite.

After dinner, the pair worked in companionable silence. Trixie stayed at the kitchen table, and Katya spread out her answer key and papers on the coffee table. The silence was only broken to share a funny anecdote or to vent frustrations. Katya was actually getting her work done more quickly than she expected. She clipped a stack together with her giant binder clip and grabbed her phone to brag to Jasmine.

“Do you have time for a quick break?” Trixie asked, raking her hand through her hair where some of her baby hairs had sprung loose and were curling.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Katya asked, expecting Trixie to share another story about work. Instead, Trixie partially closed her laptop and came to sit with Katya. Trixie’s brown eyes danced around Katya’s face, settling on her lips. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Trixie muttered before closing the distance between them. Her lips were quick against Katya’s, body leaning across a stack of papers to get closer. Katya returned the kiss and tossed everything off the couch so she could lie back and let Trixie climb over her.

“Is this just like, what you look like everyday?” Trixie whispered when they broke, stroking Katya’s hair behind her ear. Katya’s eyebrows furrowed. She hadn’t changed since school, and was just wearing a brown dress and minimal makeup. Trixie kissed her again, tongue working against hers and hand snaking down to grab Katya’s breast. Katya moaned into Trixie’s mouth, letting her arms wrap around Trixie’s waist and pull her closer. Seconds turned to minutes, and soon Katya was grinding on Trixie’s thigh.

“Mmm, no,” Trixie protested, leaning back, “I didn't come over here for sex, I promise.”

“I wouldn't be mad if you did,” Katya rose on her elbows. Trixie laughed and wiped her lip with her index finger. 

“Wanna go smoke a cigarette? Regroup a little and get back to work?” Trixie struggled to make eye contact, and her breaths were still a little ragged, but she moved to sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Sure,” Katya agreed. Her head was spinning from the multiple shifts in mood. She stood and grabbed her pack of cigarettes from the end table, holding the door to the balcony open for Trixie. 

Trixie took a seat and extended her arms for Katya to sit in her lap. Katya gave her a questioning look, but obliged, perching lightly on Trixie’s thighs. Trixie pulled her in close with a hand around her waist. Katya lit her cigarette, and felt Trixie combing through the knots in her hair.

“The more I do that work, the more I’m not sure if it’s for me. Do you know what I mean?” Trixie’s voice was soft, floating through Katya’s hair and the tendrils of smoke Katya was exhaling away from her.

“What about it don’t you like?” Katya only knew vague bits of Trixie’s job, like that she worked for a company that supported people with developmental disabilities, and that it wasn’t really high paying. 

“It just feels,” Trixie sighed, and Katya could feel her fumbling behind her, “like it’s not enough? Does that even make sense?”

“Yeah, I feel that way all the time. I want to help these kids, but I’m not sure if teaching them fucking art is going to make them successful adults. But you know, you do what you can. I’m sure what you’re doing at work is enough for the people you’re working with.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just been a long day. Thanks for letting me come over. Courtney’s out of town and I needed to be around people who aren’t yelling at me.” Trixie’s voice sounded distant despite being inches from Katya’s ear. Katya placed her cigarette in the ashtray and turned around to straddle Trixie’s lap and face her.

“You’re welcome.” She kissed Trixie tenderly, wishing she could absorb some of Trixie’s stress from her. 

“Smoker breath,” Trixie whined, pulling her head back after just a few moments.

“Not sorry,” Katya replied, kissing her again. Trixie laughed into it, before pulling away again.

“C’mon, finish up and let’s get some more work done before I have to go.” Katya gave her another kiss, pulling a soft smile from Trixie before standing and taking another drag of her cigarette. 

They worked for another hour, allowing Katya to finish her entire stack of grading and have them entered, before Trixie sighed and closed her laptop.

“I ought to go,” Trixie announced, “I really wanted to go to the gym tonight.”

“We could do a home workout,” Katya teased, wagging her eyebrows. Trixie laughed and shook her head. Katya began stacking her papers together as Trixie packed up.

“This was fun, Katya. Thanks for letting me work here.”

“It was a pleasant surprise,” Katya met her at the doorway.

“Maybe I’ll see you this weekend?” Trixie’s eyes were bright, and Katya could see the blonde at the root of her eyelashes at this distance.

“Sure, just let me know what works for you,” Katya shrugged. Truth be told, she’d love to have an excuse to bail on the happy hour Friday afternoon, but she didn’t want Trixie to feel obligated to be her out.

Trixie stepped towards her, capturing Katya’s lips with her own in a soft kiss. Katya pulled her in with a hand around her neck, savoring the skin she could feel there with Trixie's hair pulled back. 

Trixie sighed, hot air against Katya’s upper lip. Katya squeezed Trixie’s ass, fingertips curling under Trixie’s shorts. Katya knew Trixie wasn’t going to stay to fuck her, but maybe she’d want to stay a little longer. 

“Mmm, see ya,” Trixie said, pushing Katya’s arm away.

“Yeah,” Katya agreed. She waved Trixie down the stairs, not going inside until Trixie was out of sight. She made slow work of putting away the leftover pizza and her stacks of papers. The apartment felt lonely, lonelier than it had before. She knew Jasmine wouldn’t be available, and couldn’t think of anyone else to reach out to. She drafted two separate unsent texts to Trixie before leaving her phone on the kitchen counter and walking towards the shower.

  
  


Katya was no stranger to weekend hookups, and she was enjoying her time on the weekends with Trixie. But she was also enjoying the weekday texts, the memes, the sexy pictures, the updates about Trixie’s day.

And there was that one time, that Trixie had forgotten her phone and so Katya had brought it to Trixie’s place and stayed for dinner with her and her roomate. Courtney had practically forced her, claiming that she had a right to know who Trixie was spending her time with. Katya enjoyed getting to know the petite blonde much more than she had when they had first met. Courtney was interning at a local new station, and it turned out that she had gone to the same journalism event a few months prior and had sang a round of karaoke with Katya’s old friend Alaska. After dinner, Trixie had suggested that Katya stay the night, but Katya had made up an excuse about early morning commitments. By the time Katya was home in her own bed, still rumpled from Trixie’s thrashing frame that morning, Katya could not think of a single reason for not staying with Trixie. 

There was the weekend that Katya had to cancel on Trixie because she’d gotten hit with a terrible migraine, when Trixie had brought her some takeout and let Katya lie on her chest while she napped. Katya woke up to find that Trixie had fallen asleep too, watching the Great British Bake Off on mute. Trixie fussed more over her when she woke, and it wasn’t until Katya allowed Trixie to put her to bed after a warm shower and another round of Tylenol that Trixie agreed to leave.

There was also that weekend that Trixie had to work, and Katya had spent her Saturday night at Just John’s with Sasha and Shea, drinking and celebrating a raise Shea had gotten at work. On the dance floor, a tall beautiful girl approached her and was grinding on Katya within minutes. Katya hadn’t been out dancing in ages, and it was nice to feel someone while the music pumped so loudly around them. But when she held the girl’s hips, she wished the girl had a little more meat on her bones. When the girl rested her head back on Katya’s shoulder, Katya wished she smelled more like strawberries and cream than the strong scent of cigarettes and citrus. The girl made a soft moaning sound when Katya rolled her hips, and it sounded all wrong to Katya’s ears. She politely excused herself and stepped outside for a cigarette, opening her texts with the other hand. 

“Missing you tonight,” she sent before lighting up.

“I just stepped outside for my break, can I call?” Trixie responded instantly. Katya tapped the phone icon.

“Hey,” Trixie sighed, sounding exhausted.

“Long night?” Katya questioned.

“Yeah, Carol won’t go to sleep because the baseball game went over and she didn’t get to see her show. It’s a whole thing.”

“Fucking baseball,” Katya chuckled.

“Fucking baseball. What’re you up to?” Katya heard a creaking sound, and Trixie huffed another sigh. 

“Shea got a raise at work today, so I’m out celebrating with her and Sasha.” Two guys in short shorts walked past her and into the club.

“Oh fun, where are you guys?”

“Just John’s. It’s funny, I haven’t actually been here since we met.” Katya’s inhaled a little harder than usual, letting it burn her lungs. She wasn’t sure if that was something she wanted to talk to Trixie about right now.

“Is that so?” She could picture Trixie’s grin, “So what has you calling me from the club, Miss Katya?”

“Ugh,” Katya exhaled her smoke quickly, “I’m not really sure. If you weren’t at work, I’d hit you with some serious dirty talk but I’m going to try and be respectful of Carol’s situation.” Trixie chuckled.

“Honestly, I’d love to hear it.” Katya knew Trixie wasn’t even joking around; in the few weeks that they’d been fucking, she’d talked Trixie off from across town at least twice.

“Maybe I’ll just show you. What time are you off work?” Trixie whined through the other end.

“Not until nine am.” Katya’s heart sank a little.

“Jesus. Are you working next weekend?” 

“No, it’s pride,” Trixie said matter of factly. 

“Oh, right, you took off for the national holiday,” Katya joked.

“It’s within my religious rights as a dyke.” Katya laughed, stubbing her cigarette out.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you about that. Should we like, go together? I didn’t know what your plans were.” Katya pressed her phone closer to her ear to hear Trixie’s response better.

“Yeah, sure. I usually kind of just wing it based on the weather and my mood, but we can make plans.”

“Oh, okay, cool,” Katya said, “Uh, I think it’d be fun to go together?” Her fingers twitched

for a second cigarette, but she chewed on her thumbnail instead. 

“Sounds good. Wanna grab brunch on Saturday before we go over there?” Trixie asked. 

“Or you could, ya know, stay at my place on Friday night,” Katya suggested, “If you wanted.”

“That sounds nice,” Trixie smiled, “You’re a much better sleep companion than Yoko. Different kind of pussy, I guess.”

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Katya laughed. “Okay, cool. I’ll see you on Friday then.”

“Mmkay, babe. Tell Shea I said congrats on the job, and I hope to meet her at Pride. I should go.”

“You’ll meet everyone. It’ll be great,” Katya assured. “Have a good night.”

“You too.” Trixie hung up, and Katya stared at the phone for a few seconds before going inside, feeling a little less jittery. 

  
  
  


Katya was no stranger to weekend hookups, but she had no idea how to transition them into a relationship. She thought she was ready to do that with Trixie, to call her her girlfriend, to introduce her to friends, to begin the slow decline into heartbreak that all of her relationships inevitably died with. To have her heart broken by Trixie would all be worth it if it meant getting to call Trixie hers, even for a little while. 

She’d had a dozen opportunities already this weekend. She could have asked when Trixie arrived at her apartment on Friday afternoon, tongue tasting of happy hour margaritas she had with coworkers. But Trixie had quickly put her tongue elsewhere, and Katya had forgotten. She could have asked when they woke up that morning, with Trixie holding Katya’s head on her check, nails scratching at Katya’s scalp. But she had been so nervous that Trixie would say no, that Katya would have to go through the day pretending it was fine. 

And now that they were at the Pride festival, sitting on the ground and sharing a funnel cake, it felt too late. Trixie was so happy to be at Pride, was talking about her first Pride ever when she and her friends had driven to Chicago in matching “straight but not narrow” apparel.

“There was this girl there, with ‘free kisses’ written on her stomach, and I couldn’t take it anymore, all the hiding and the bullshit, so I pretended to go to the bathroom and found her and kissed her. It was so stupid, I immediately ran away and went back to them like nothing ever happened, but I ended up coming out to them on the car ride home.” Trixie’s cheeks are bright pink, as pink as her lipstick, and Katya’s heart  _ throbs. _

“But anyway. That was my first pride. What was yours?” Trixie dusted the powdered sugar off of Katya’s leg.

“Um, let’s see. I was in Boston, and I think it was my senior year of high school. It was before capitalism took over, and the whole thing was just a giant party. I ended up getting pretty trashed and having a threesome. It’s embarrassing.” Trixie’s witch scream pierced Katya’s ears.

“That’s amazing. They could not be more opposite first prides.” Katya’s phone buzzed against her leg, reminding her that her friends were on their way. That she needed to ask Trixie now, if she wanted to introduce her as her girlfriend.

“Do you want anymore?” Trixie indicated to the mostly trashed funnel cake plate. Katya took another bite, delaying her inevitable. Trixie grabbed her hand and sucked a finger into her mouth, ridding it of the sugar and grease that clung to it. Katya felt her eyes roll back into her head. She took a cleansing breath, and looked down at where Trixie’s knee was squished into her thigh.

“Hey, so um,” Katya hated her past self for not doing this at her apartment, hated herself so much. “When you meet my friends, would it be okay if I called you my girlfriend? Like, uh, do you want to date me?” She could hear her heart beating in her ears, but she definitely didn’t hear Trixie say anything for a moment, so she forced herself to look up.

Trixie’s face was confused, but her grin was taking over.

“What?” Katya challenged, impatient.

“I thought we were dating,” Trixie shrugged, balling up her napkin.

“What?” Katya repeated.

“Nothing, I just like you. Yes, I want to date you.” Relief flooded out of Katya’s pores, and she began laughing hysterically, and couldn’t make herself stop. When she finally caught her breath, she saw Trixie watching her, stupid smile still there.

“Neat,” Katya said. Trixie leaned over and kissed her. 

Katya was no stranger to weekend hookups, but she was happy to become one while she relearned the territory of full time girlfriend. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So if you remember, Here Beneath My Skin started as a Pride present last year, so this fic itself has been a long time coming. I have two other pieces for HBMS that I'm working on, including a special request by @movingsharts. They'll come eventually; I just wanted to dip my toe back into publishing with this little diddy.  
> This was almost called Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home but I actually have another fic in another fandom called that... So, take this adapted panic at the disco lyric and have some fun.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
